Modern-Day RA
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: What would Ranger's Apprentice be like if it were set in modern times? Well, let's just say it'd be very different! Rated T for battle scenes coming up in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of a modern-day Ranger's Apprentice, and even then there's been fanfics about that before this one. This disclaimer will not expire till the end of the fanfic.

* * *

Will looked over his should worriedly. Horace was after him again, taunting him mercilessly. If he could just stay ahead of him a bit longer….

"Oh come on Will, you know you can't escape me!" Horace taunted. Will shook his head and ran faster, his breath coming in short bursts. Finally he reached the fig tree, the one place that he could escape Horace, and swung up smoothly and quickly.

"Thats right, Will No-Name. Run away. No one will ever want you, and you know it!" Horace called as Will settled into the uppermost branches. Will grimaced, but was wise enough to hide it. If Horace were to find out that that was the insult that hurt the most, if would provide a bigger weapon to the boy.

The thing was, Horace was right. No one would want him. He was a nobody, with nothing to his name. He wasn't smart and beautiful like Alyss, nor was he smart and witty like George. He wasn't a ray of sun like Jenny, and he certainly wasn't strong like Horace.

Will had been found on the doorsteps of Mayor Arald's orphanage, created for the children who's parents died in the war. With him, was a note.

 _His mother died in childbirth, his father died a hero._

 _Please care for him. His name is Will._

No surname, just that. Over the years, Will had given his father an image, imagining him as a brave soldier, taking down thousands of enemy troops, finally being taken down with a gun in his hand.

But he could never see his father's face.

Tomorrow was his last chance to become adopted. Some people from town would come in and see if there were any orphans they might want.

Will just hoped he would be chosen.

Any children not chosen would be sent into foster care, which Will wasn't looking forwards to.

When he finally climbed down, fingers slightly numbed from the cold autumn breeze, the stars were shining hopefully down on him.

 _'Thats if I'm not chosen? Would foster care really be such a bad thing? What if I am chosen, would my family be kind? Or would they be cruel?'_ These thoughts followed Will, finally slowing and stopping as he drifted off to sleep.

 **So ya, mostly just a filler. For the first little bit I'm going to follow the book pretty closely, but then I get to have some fun and make it modern! I will be keeping the weapons for the Rangers the same, however Horace's weapons are going to different. If you don't like guns, I don't recommend that you read this fanfic because that's going to be there knight's main weapons. I do t know guns at all, so I might mis-write them. If I do, politely tell me and, if you know, how I might fix it.**

 **-Writers Block**


	2. Chapter 1

Will woke as Martin's voice thundered through the halls and into the boy's dormitory, and sunlight glared in his face.

"Come on now, wake up!" Martin shouted. "Look lively now, possible families are coming next hour!"

Will grimaced. Martin was Mayor Arald's secritary, and he seemed to think that volume was somehow linked to importance. He was a bird-like man, struttinv around much like a rooster.

Will stretched his arms, then grabbed some clothes to put on. He chose nicer clothes than he was used to, jeans without holes and a shirt without wrinkles.

Normally he would've chosen sweatpants and a baggy shirt, then thrown on a sweatshirt and dashed outside to declare Horace's attention. Not that it always worked, but it was always worth a try.

He quickly ran a brush through his tousled hair then hurried out to the hallway to be inspected.

When everyone was finally ready, with Horace coming out last having dashed to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast.

"It'll have to do." Martin sniffed, then herded them into the main room. "Mayor is coming, so look sharp."

Then Mayor Arald came in, looking very business-like. However, Will noticed, there was still a gleam of humour in those eyes.

"Tallest to smallest." Martin bellowed. Horace, of course was first in line. Alyss followed, with George coming in third. Jenny looked sympatheticly at Will, and tried to smuggle him in before her, however Martin caught it.

"Not you, the girl is next." Martin said. Jenny looked at him apologetically, then moved before Will, who barely held in his groan.

"That's not completely necessary, Martin." Mayor Arald said quietly. Martin hurried to get in what he considered to be a position of attention, and Will was once again reminded if a rooster. Arald raised his eyes to the heavens, as if more common sense could be found there.

"Children are assembled, sir!" Martin bellowed, and the mayor had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"The possible families are ready to come in." Mayor Arald said. "And Martin," he added, "ask them, don't bellow at them." Martin strutted off, seeking somewhat deflated.

"The children are ready." Martin could be heard saying, obviously making quite an effort to not shout. Then they all came in. Will was pretty sure he knew most of them, but there were a couple of strangers.

First came in Pauline, a very talented diplomat. She was followed by a tall thin man. If he remembered correctly his name was Nigel. Rodney, a popular figure came in next. Will was pretty sure that he once served in President Duncan's army, but was now a PE coach, and a stern one at that, Will thought with a mental grimace. A few others came in, with the particular order.

"Alright, who's first?" Martin asked loudly. "You, the boy on the end. First and last name, then who you would like."

Horace swallowed, then stepped forwards.

"I am Horace Altman, sir, and I wish to go to Rodney." He said a touch nervously. Rodney looked him over, thinking.

"I accept." Rodney said, and Horace immediately smiled.

"Thank you sir!" He said, and the older man nodded.

And so it went on, with Alyss choosing Pauline, George Nigel, and Jenny Mr. Chubb. (I was pretty sure that his first name wasn't Chubb, hence the Mr.)

Now only Will was left.

"What's your name boy?" Martin asked.

"Will, sir." Will said quietly.

"No surname?" Martin asked, flipping through some papers he had been holding. He saw that Will didn't have a surname in his file, and Martin immediately cursed to himself under his breath. "What's your family name boy?" He asked. Thankfully, Arald came in at just the right moment.

"Will is a special case, Martin." Arald said, and Will flashed him a grateful smile.

"Who do you wish to go home with?" Martin continued, seeming slightly flustered.

"Rodney, please sir." Will requested, but the fore-mentioned man was already shaking his head.

"Sorry young Will, but I already have Horace. I don't really have a need for two boys running around." Rodney said.

"A second choice?" The mayor asked. Will hadn't really given much thought as to a second choice, and hesitated, gathering his thoughts.

"I," Will began, but was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Perhaps, sir, I could adopt the boy?" A voice asked. Will looked around, and saw Halt. He was a strange man, choosing to live in a wooden cabin in the nearby forest rather than in the city.

"I don't see why not." Mayor Arald said. "Will, do you agree to allow Halt to adopt you?" He asked, looking to Will.

Will hesitated before answering. "Yes sir, I do." He said and Arald smiled.

"That's everyone then. You may all go to your new homes." He said and everyone walked to their new families. Will looked at Halt, wondering if he'd chosen the right path. Of course he did, he thought, shaking those thoughts from his head. But he couldn't help but wonder….


	3. Chapter 2

Will grumbled as he got out of his bed, wincing slightly as the loud insistent shrieking of the alarm clock beat at his ears. He slapped the 'off' button, and held his hands to his ringing ears. As he walked out into the living room, Halt looked up from a newspaper.

"What's wrong with your ears, boy?" He asked gruffly.

"Nothing, they're just a bit sensitive to loud or high pitched sounds." Will said, grimacing. Halt grunts at this and goes back to his newspaper.

"Food's on the counter, milk's in the fridge. Look around in the cupboards, and you'll find eating utensils. Wash your dishes once you're done." Halt called as if it were an afterthought to feed Will.

Will called his thanks and, with some difficulty found the plates and silverware. He decided to skip the milk. Just as he went to take a bit of his food, Halt muttered under his breath.

"What was that sir?" Will asked, thinking it might've been for him. Halt looked up, and Will went on. "I thought you might be talking to me."

"General Northholt has been killed, apparently by a bear." Halt said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, who?" Will asked

"General Northolt, the supreme commander of the President's army." Halt stated.

"But I thought that people got killed by bears all the time." Will said.

"First of all, don't think, it's bad for your health. Second, it's a bit far west for bears in Cordom city." Halt said, frowning again.

"How is thinking dangerous for your health, sir?" Will asked.

Halt just grunted.


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm giving you a week off of school, so spend it wisely." Halt announced.

"Why?" Will asked, although a bit hesitantly. If Halt were to reconsider his week off, then he might make Will go.

"A week to adjust. Get used to living here." Halt said gruffly.

"Oh, thank you Halt!" Will said with no little enthusiasm.

"However, if you are to live in my house, you might as well learn something." Halt said, beckoning Will outside. Will rose, confused and followed to older man outside. The two went a ways into the woods, and stopped in a clearing. Will noticed that Halt had a small bundle by his feet.

"What's in that?" Will asked, gesturing to the bundle.

"Well," Halt started, "this is a recurve bow. It's shape makes it easier for boys just starting off, like you." He said, pulling a strangely shaped bow from the bundle.

He passed it to Will, who took it and held it, slightly awed both by the weapon and the fact that he was going to be able to own a weapon. In the orphanage, all weapons-however harmless they pay be-were strictly prohibited. Now Halt, whom he had just met less than a day ago, was giving him one.

"Thank you!" The boy cried, flinging his arms around a both shocked and surprised Halt who stiffened on contact. Then he pulled away, glaring at Will.

" _Please_ don't do that." Halt said. Will nodded, the excitement not leaving his eyes. Then Halt bent down to retrieve another item from the bundle.

"There's more?" Will asked incredulously, his eyes wide.

"Yes, there is. This is a saxe knife. You'll do good to keep it sharp and rust-free." Halt said, passing the big knife to Will hilt first. He also passed another knife to him in the same manner. "And this, is a throwing knife." He said. He then proceeded to draw his own throwing knife and chuck it to a nearby tree where a target stood, embedded on o the hardened wood of the trunk.

The smaller knife slammed into the center of it, then a larger knife followed it almost instantaneously. Will gasped and looked at Halt, and realized that while he had been watching the throwing knife, Halt had thrown his saxe knife as well.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" Will asked, eyes wide.

"Practice." Halt said. "And you'll be doing plenty of it as well." Will nodded his understanding, and Halt bent down once more. This time he withdrew a long piece of fabric.

"What's that?" Will asked curiously.

"It's a cloak. Don't underestimate the ways of from the olden times, they might just surprise you." Halt added as he watched Will looking dubiously at the cloak.

"What's it for?" Will asked, taking it from Halt.

"You can use it to become very hard to find, and believe me when I say it works." Halt said. Will looked over at Halt curiously.

"Why do you know all this stuff?" Will asked.

"I know 'all this stuff' because I am a part of an elite force of about fifty men who all work for President Duncan. Were called the Rangers. We gather information about enemies and possible enemies. And to do that we have to be very secretive. Think of us like a special type of spy." Halt said. "And I chose to adopt you because you have the potential to be a Ranger." Halt said.

"Really?" Will asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Halt snapped. "Also, you're not allowed to tell anyone, you hear? Now matter how much you trust them." Halt said and Will nodded his head. "Because if anyone knows, then the secret's out."

Will nodded again.


	5. Chapter 4

Over the week Halt had allowed Will to skip school, he had taught Will to fire an arrow relatively accurately, throw both his saxe and throwing knife, and disappear into the woods with his cloak. When it was finally time to go to school, even though he had been expecting it, it was still a let down.

"Hurry up Will." Halt called from his car as Will came dashing out side, backpack in tow. As soon as he heard the clicking of Will's seatbelt, he eased the car out of the short driveway and drove down the road. After a while, Will noticed that Halt was looking a bit pale.

"You ok?" He asked, and Halt glared at him.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly. Then Will's mouth twisted into a grin.

"You aren't!" He said through laughter. "You aren't carsick!" Halt glared at Will venomously, and Will finally managed to reduce his laughter to a smile.

Will ran into the school, eager to get away from a steaming Halt.

* * *

Will slammed his locker shut, clicking the padlock into place. He then turned to rush to lunch, and was confronted by Horace.

"So, Will No-Name finally decides to show up, huh?" Horace asked mockingly. Will just stayed silent and tried to barrel his way through to get to lunch, but Horace stopped him from going anywhere.

"How about you and me go out to the woods," the bigger boy said, "don't you live there anyways now?" When Will said nothing, he shoved him towards the door and Will had no choice but to go with Horace. The boy set a rather fast pace towards the forest, and Will had to jog to keep up.

Of course he had his cloak in his backpack, which was slung over his shoulder, but decided he couldn't risk Horace finding out about the Rangers. Luckily, Will was wearing a dull green shirt and brownish grey pants, so he figured he could still sneak away. The only problem was the zippers on Will's backpack might make a lot of noise.

After considering his options, Will gathered his courage and sprinted away. Horace heard Will's footsteps changing both in direction and speed and turned around to see Will sprinting away. He cursed under his breath and sprinted after him.

Horace quickly caught up and tripped Will, making him fall.

All Will knew was that one minute he was up and running, the next on the ground with a searing pain in his knees and wrist. Horace jerked him up, grabbing him around the injured wrist making him cry out in pain.

"Oh, did that hurt No-Name?" Horace asked with false sweetness. He then shoved Will forwards, and this time held onto his arm. Of course, it was his hurt one, so Will couldn't just twist out of his grip.

"Come on." He growled, and Will could either follow Horace or be dragged, which would consequently injure his arm even more.

On the way to the woods, Will tripped several times due to Horace's fast pace and the pain in his knees which yanked Will's arm above his head, making him cry out in pain. Each time was worse, and once he even thought he could hear bones grinding against each other.

Once, he looked down and blood was dripping onto his sneakers and down the sides, leaving a drop of blood here and there.

Finally they reached a clearing in the woods, which Horace had obviously known about before.

Horace threw the smaller boy down, and an audible snap could be heard throughout the clearing of Will's wrist snapping. The poor boy had to bit his lip insanely hard to keep from crying.

"Get up." Horace said, and Will had no choice but to stand.

* * *

 **I feel like I made Horace much more vicious than in the books, but in my experience bullies now are really vicious and mean.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so before you start killing me because I haven't updated in what seems like years, I had gotten back home from Ohio. Shall I explain?**

 **I started writing this on my phone while coming home from Ohio, which was a six hour car-ride. I got about five chapters done I think. Then, we got home and I fell asleep. I forgot about it, to be honest, until today when I was going through my old fanfics.**

 **I'm sorry!**

* * *

Will awoke much later, pain shooting through his entire body. He was pretty sure that most of it was just bruises, but he knew for certain that his wrist was broken. His knees were also skinned pretty badly and there was a good chance that infection would set in soon.

Will groaned as he stood, bracing himself against a nearby tree with his good hand. He winced as a found a couple bruises.

And he still had to walk back to Halt's cabin.

Will groaned again, nearly falling to the ground again as he started to walk in what he hoped was the right direction. After what seems an eternity to Will, but was really only about ten minutes, he emerged from the forest, sunlight glaring into his face. Maybe he could knock on someone's door and hope they knew where Halt's cabin was...Will decided that was the best course of action to take, and stumbled up to the closest house he saw. He knocked and waited, hoping they were home.

"Who's there?" A cautious voice asked.

"Only me." Will said, his voice hoarse. The door opened to reveal Pauline, who gasped.

"Will, isn't it?" she asked, and didn't wait another second to usher him inside. 'Such awful wounds,' she thought to herself. I wonder how he acquired them.'

In the bathroom, she had Alyss go get some first-aid supplies while she washed Will's cuts, particularly his knees.

"Isn't Halt taking care of you?" She demanded while waiting for the water to warm.

"Yes ma'am, he is." He said.

"Then how did this happen?" She asked. Will was saved from having to answer as Alyss came back, kit in her hands. Pauline then proceeded to fix Will up to the best of her abilities, which was considerably good.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that if I fix this wrong it'll heal wrong, so I won't do anything with it." She said reluctantly when she got to Will's broken wrist. She did however heavily apply some pain salve which she said was deprived of warmweed.

*Insert linebreak here*

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Halt sighed as Will came into the house. However, there was a light of concern in his eyes as he came over to Will to check him over.

"So, how'd all this happen?" Halt asked, and Will shuffled his feel mumbling something unintelligible. "What was that?" He asked.

"Horace did." Will said so quietly that Halt could barely hear him. Halt nodded, then ushered Will out to the car.

"We're going to the hospital to get your arm checked." He said.


	7. Chapter 6

The hospital was white and cold a boring, as Will discovered when he waited for the doctors to check out his arm, which was now throbbing. Too bad the painkiller Pauline had put on had worn off, Will thought regretfully. No, scratch that, he corrected himself internally. Too bad Horace had found him and taken him out to the woods.

Finally the doctor, Dr. Felix, came back.

"Well," he said, "you've had a nasty break however it will heal."

Will internally sighed, relieved.

"Thank you Malcolm," Halt said. "Seems he just couldn't stay out of trouble."

Will bristled at this comment. "I'll have you know it was not my fault," he said to Halt.

"Your bone decided to break rather than hold strong, so it is your fault," Halt pointed out.

"How can I control my bones?" Will asked, confused.

Dr. Felix looked on, amused at the light-hearted banter between the two. It went on until he cleared his throat lightly, still smiling.

"If you're ready, you may go back to your house," he said politely.

"Of course," Halt said. "Thank you again- I'll pay you later."

The doctor nodded, knowing precisely what Halt meant. Over the years, with his dangerous job, he had opted to open a tab of sorts, so he didn't have to worry about paying in the hospital.

When they arrived back at Halt's cabin at the edge of the forest, Will groaned and flopped back onto his bed wincing at the brief flash of pain it caused his injured arm.

"By the way, you're continuing your training as soon as you're capable. Until then, geography and written skills," Halt called while heading to his room. It was, by now, quite dark. Will moaned quietly to himself- written work was never his best aspect. It seemed, he mused to himself, that he would have plenty of time to work on that now. Luckily, it was his left arm so he'd still be able to write reasonably well.

* * *

Will's alarm clock sounded, and Will nearly shouted at it. 'Shut up,' he'd have told it, 'I have yet to wake up, I don't need this!'

Yet he didn't smash it, merely turned it off, albeit forcefully, and sat up in his bed, ruffling his hair tiredly. He nearly flopped back into his nice, warm sheets. The only thing stopping was the possibility of Halt and his promise of geography- he'd never said how hard it would be, and could easily make it worse.

His feet shuffled him out of his room, bed still asking him to come back, and found eggs, bacon, and toast waiting on the counters. Halt was up, dressed, and somehow had time to cook an entire meal.

"I'm going to have to go out, you can stay home from school, for today _only._ This is only to keep you out of mischief and to let the healing process really set in," Halt said, making it clear that skipping wouldn't become a daily activity.

"Ok, Halt," Will said. Why he couldn't have told Will this the night before to save him from waking up early, Will didn't know.

"As you can probably see, breakfast is made. I'm sure you're capable of making a sandwich for lunch and finding something decent for supper- I might not be back for a while but even so, _you will go to school tomorrow,"_ Halt said forcefully.

"Yes, ok, you can go!" Will said, smiling.

Halt glared at Will, making his point, and left. As soon as Halt had driven down the street, he took the food Halt had prepared and watched some television, which he hadn't done in years. Normally he'd go outside and play or something of the like, but he clearly couldn't do that.

Sometime while flipping through boring nonsense, he heard a sound in the distance, so of course he had to investigate. He dropped the remote where it was and retrieved his saxe from his room.

 _'Reports of strange animals…'_ the television said. Of course it had landed on the news, it always seemed to land on the news. _'While we have yet to identify them, a survivor of an attack has given us the honour of an interview.'_

 _'I was just running through the woods, and then there was howling- long and eerie.'_ That was a new voice, Will thought, pausing halfway through the door. He went back to the TV and watched with wide eyes as an older man spoke.

He he long, jagged cuts across his face, and a wild look in his eyes that reflected the edge of fear on his voice. Will could see what looked to be the back of a wheelchair.

 _'Then claws, huge and hairy and impossible, but I know what I saw. Red eyes searched for me, and I ran. It was terrifying, and I had allowed the fear to take over me, I wouldn't be here today.'_

 _'That was Mr. Morgarath Howler, victim of these animals. He lost use of his legs from surgery on his back from some gashes from these animals. Authorities advise to stay away from the woods, and stay indoors.'_

How the heck was Will supposed to stay away from the woods? The cabin was in the middle of them.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long- I was having trouble with Malcolm. Yes, DR. Felix was Malcolm. First the trouble of the last name, then writing him, then trying to figure out a decent way to have the two of them (Halt and Will) leave, gahh. XD**

 **I swear to myself that I will finish this.**

 **~Writers Block**


	8. Chapter 7

Morgarath grinned. His plan was working perfectly. Of course, he could still walk perfectly fine. No, this was all for show. To make people scared. Then, he could overthrow President Duncan.

He touched the scars on his face, left there by not the Kalkara (for that was what the monsters were called, not that he'd told anyone), but a vicious dog attack from his childhood. It had torn at his face and left deep cuts that had scarred. Now, he used that to his advantage.

Soon, he would be the ruler of Araluen.

 ***Line break***

Will locked the doors and closed the curtains, hoping to stop any unwanted visitors by keeping the place seemingly abandoned.

"I'll be glad to go to school tomorrow," he whispered. "Then I'll be away from the woods, and the monsters."

Hopefully, he thought, though he didn't say it. Heaven only knew how far a hungry beast would go for a meal.

He grabbed his knives, wondering what they could do against a beast that wound a man as badly as the man on the television.

He silently ate the breakfast that Halt had prepared for him earlier, wondering what his adoptive father was doing on his little 'outing.' Was it something to do with the Rangers, or was it something else? He wondered if Halt even really did anything other than whatever it was Rangers did.

Eventually, his thoughts wandered to the creatures that had been apparently stalking the woods.

So when the doorbell rang, loud and shrill through the cabin, he jumped, plate clattering to the floor loudly. Rushing up, gripping the larger of the two knives, the saxe, he looked through the peephole in the door to see who it was.

A tall young man with chocolate-brown hair, dark tan skin and bright blue eyes. A smile was tugging on his lips as he patiently waited for the door to open.

Will opened the door a crack, cautious.

"Who are you?"

"Gilan Davidson, Halt's former apprentice," came the answer.

Will thought about it for a moment, then opened the door. While Halt had never mentioned training anyone else, he didn't see why this man would lie about that.

"Crowley sent me to take care of you while Halt's gone," Gilan explained.

"Who exactly is Crowley?" Will asked. Gilan faked being exasperated, throwing his hands up into the air and groaning. Will smothered his laughter at the over-dramatic presentation he put on.

"I knew Halt wouldn't have told you about the Corps! Serves me right for agreeing to watch you," Gilan said in an over-dramatic voice, befitting of his over-dramatic show. While he had been talking he had moved inside and now flopped onto the couch.

"So, what do you know? I don't want to have to tell you things you already know," Gilan said, a certain light in his eyes.

* * *

 **Yes, I brought Gilan into this. You know I wouldn't be able to resist! Anyways, he plays an important part in the books, so I would've done it anyways. And yes, I finally discovered the Tumblr fandom (highly recommend you click over there) and discovered that it's headcanon that Gilan is a PoC (person of colour, yes I had to look that up XD). And so of course I had to use that in this!**


	9. Chapter 8

"The Ranger Corps," Gilan began once Will had briefed him in on all he knew, "were created to help defend Araluen. We can go into other countries, such as Hibernia or Galica, as embassies or something of the like to work out treaties or uproot tyranny." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"We can also go undercover to uncover conspiracies against leaders and important officials. The only person ranking higher than us is President Duncan, though we don't often go parading around shouting that for all to hear. Well," Gilan amended, "Our Commandant ranks higher than us, but that's besides the point. Our Commandant is Crowley, by the way. He's the ones that sent me here."

Will nodded thoughtfully. "What about everyone in the Corps?"

"Good question. There are fifty of us total, not including apprentice or retired Rangers. One for every state in Araluen. We're pretty tight-knit, and everyone knows pretty much everyone.

"Take Berrigan, for example," Gilan said. "Good man, but lost his leg in a mission a while back. Most everyone knew him, so most everyone felt at least some pity towards him. Now he goes undercover sometimes as a traveling performer, so he's not completely useless," he joked.

"Some of our required skills are mastering archery, knife-work, tracking, shooting, and the art of not being seen," Gilan said.

"Shooting?" Will asked. "As in, with a gun?"

"Ya, of course. It's loud, so we generally only need it during war, but it a good thing to know how to do it ahead of time. And of course there are silencers, but they can't really silence it out _completely,"_ Gilan explained.

"True," Will said. "But how are we supposed to master shooting them if we can't have them completely silent? Won't the noise be heard by someone?"

Gilan shrugged. "I guess most people in town think that Halt likes shooting targets or hunting or something like that. Plenty of people are like that. Take Pauline for example. She isn't in the Ranger business, yet she goes down to the woods every so often and shoots a few rounds." Will's eyebrows leapt up in surprise. He'd heard the gunshots but never connected Pauline to them.

"So how did you get apprenticed to Halt? Did he adopt you like he did me?" Will asked.

"Nah, I saw him coming and going - my father is a government official - and asked Dad about him. He briefed me in on the Rangers, and followed him home the next time he came over. Got thrown into a river, but it was worth it," Gilan finished with a laugh.

"Did you hear about the creatures on the news? Do you think they'll come over here? And what of that man Morgarath?" Will was about to continue his flow of questions about the animals now that his questions about Gilan had been satisfied, when Gilan stopped him before he could get any further.

"Scarface?" Gilan hissed. "Why would _he_ resurface? And why now?"

"I'm sorry, scar-what?"

"Oh, that's just the nickname I gave Morgarath. Pretty popular name for him in the Corps. Suits him well too. You're talking about a man with lots of scars covering his face?" Gilan asked. When Will nodded his confirmation, he continued on. "He tried to usurp Duncan a while back, when I was twelve."

Gilan clapped his hands together, surprising Will, and looked at the clock. "Great, now that we've killed some time, let's make lunch."

And it was indeed nearly noon, and by the time they were done with the making of the lunch, it was about five past noon. Will had made a simple sandwich with turkey, cheese and mayonnaise, while Gilan made nachos (he'd proclaimed that "sandwiches were below him" at which Will burst out laughing).

The two made small talk while eating, talking of things like school and about how stern Halt was. Gilan had suggested that they eat on the couch because he knew how often Halt would allow them to do so (here's a hint: never).

So of course when they heard a car in the driveway they shot up, brushed stray crumbs off the cushions and raced for the table.

They burst out laughing when they sat down, heaving panicked breaths.

"We got lucky," Gilan whispered, knowing Halt could walk in at any moment. "Whenever I ate on the couch, Halt walked in before I could get to the table."

Will smothered his laughter, and just in time, for the door opened.

"You've been eating on the couch," Halt said.

"Why would we do that? I know how much you hate that," Gilan said innocently.

"Whenever I was out of the house you made sure to do so. I know you'd never have passed up the chance to try and slip past me unnoticed, not that you ever will," Halt explained.

"It was all Gilan's idea!" Will said. "He said it was ok!"

"Oh really?" Gilan countered. "Halt didn't give you a lecture on what to do and what not to do as soon as you stepped foot into this house?"

"He never included eating on the couch!"

"Shut up!" Halt thundered. "Stop mock-arguing."

Will snickered. "Get it Halt? ' _Stop'_ mock-arguing? Get it?"

"Room, now, with your maps and study them. Do nothing else," Halt said.

"Here's a tip; never make 'stop' jokes about Halt's name, or else he'll _halt_ you in your tracks," Gilan whispered. Will sniggered quietly.

"Gilan, corner."

"But, I don't even live here anymore!" Gilan protested.

" _Now,"_ Halt snarled.

* * *

 **I guess Halt hates jokes about his name? I know I just can't _stop_ them from slipping out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Once Gilan had trudged out to his desired corner, Halt sunk down to his chair with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, staring at nothing in particular.

Morgarath was back. Again. And he had the Kalkara. Why life had to be such a bitch so as to bring him back with those monsters, Halt hadn't a clue.

"Gilan, get back in here," Halt grumbled.

"Don't forget that you're the one who cast me away like garbage," Gilan proclaimed, dramatically 'fainting' onto the couch, hand cast over his forehead. Halt glared and Gilan sighed and sat up.

"So what can you possibly need me for so badly that you'll swallow your pride and call me back from exile?"

"First off, I could've just called Crowley, so don't forget that I could just 'exile' you to a tree outside for the next week," Halt said coldly.

"Ouch," Gilan muttered.

"Second off, what's this with Morgarath coming back? Any details?"

"What, Crowley didn't give you a report?" Gilan asked, genuinely surprised. Halt was one of the most senior Rangers and Crowley's best friend. To say that Halt was denied a report was unheard of.

"Said he didn't want me running off to get myself killed, not that I would. I'm not a fool," Halt shot back, eyes daring Gilan to go farther.

"Well, all I know is that Morgarath forces are shifting and growing impatient, or so it seems. There are rumours about Morgarath going into smaller villages but-"

"Never trust rumours," Halt finished under his breath. Gilan huffed and was about to say something along the lines of, 'and you get mad at me for finishing your sentences,' but stopped himself. No doubt he'd just rebuke him for 'making fun of authority figures' and nonsense like that.

"Will!" Halt bellowed. "Get in here! It's about time you learn about to shoot a gun."

* * *

"But Halt," Will protested, "I only have one arm!"

"That's why you make use of what's around you," Halt said annoyedly.

Halt had taken Will into the woods to show him how to shoot a gun, a necessary part of Ranger training.

"Just use your legs - Gilan, _stop laughing_ \- and press the safety that way. Then just hold it, aim, and pull the trigger," Halt explained.

"Kay," Will mumbled, struggling to keep it balanced on his leg while fumbling with the safety while perched precariously on one leg. Finally he got it and aimed, pulling the trigger.

"You forgot something," Gilan snickered. "You have to pull this thingy right here-" he pointed to the trigger on the back of the gun "-to fire a bullet. It pulls them into the chamber which is where they're shot from."

Will glared darkly at the weapon while struggling a bit longer to get it balanced on his leg, actually falling once.

When he pulled the trigger, a muted crack rang out and a bullet hurtled away, striking the target.

"Much better than my first try," Gilan congratulated Will. "Now find the shell, for a keepsake."

"A what?"

"A keepsake. You know, your first ever bullet shot? I still have mine. I'm sure Halt has his. Heck, even Crowley probably has his, locked away in a box in the corner," Gilan explained. Will sniggered and stooped down after a few seconds of scanning the ground, swiping up something golden. He slipped it into his pocket.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now you practice," Halt said before turning on his heel and walking towards the cabin. "Finish five magazines, the cartridges bullets are stored in, before you come in."

"I'll stay to amuse you," Gilan offered, though Will suspected that he'd stay even if Will ordered him back to the house. He didn't mind anyways, he'd be glad for the company of the amusing Ranger.

"So what do you think about Scarface returning to try and take over Araluen?" Gilan asked.

"Well, I think that, depending on how bad he is-"

"He's bad," Gilan interrupted.

""-that he'd be a very bad ruler. Is he into stuff like slavery?" Will asked.

"That and more," Gilan murmured. "That and more."

"What's the more?" Will asked innocently.

"How much do you know about the world?"

"I know that it's not a fairytale with fairy godmothers and happy endings around every corner?" Will tried.

"I'll leave it as 'more.' I'll allow Halt to explain everything to you," Gilan said. If he hadn't been talking about such a serious topic, such as Morgarath taking over, he might've laughed and teased Will about his innocence.

Will fumbled with the trigger and fired a few times, each time pausing to painstakingly correct his aim.

Gilan sighed and whipped out his own gun. Will was surprised as he hadn't seen it on him, but shrugged and kept going. He was a Ranger, so it made sense that he always had it.

Gilan fired several rounds, spinning around and hitting different targets at random, not even pausing to aim. Will paused in his own meticulous aiming and shooting to watch in awe as bullet after bullet slammed into the bull's eye of the target. When Gilan finally ran out of the flying missiles he put the gun back into it's sheathe.

"Well, that was fun. You done?" he asked.

"Nah, only on my second magazine," Will said.

The two sat in silence, broken only by near-silent cracks when Will shot his gun. When he was finally done with his five rounds, they walked back, Gilan giving tips and Will hanging onto every word of advice Gilan fed to him.

When they got back to the cabin, through the wooden door, both could hear Halt shouting something unintelligible. Gilan warned Will to be quiet and to stay back before creeping up to the door, lightly touching his ear to the wood.

After several seconds, he pulled away, then whispered to Will; "Crowley is trying to get him to go on a mission to spy on Morgarath. Halt is refusing, saying there's something important here to take care of. Knowing him, that's you."

Will blinked, surprised. "How do we know it's not something else, like keeping an eye on Redmont? The creatures that were on the news the other night are supposedly roaming these woods," he pointed out.

"First off, they're called Kalkara. Second, Morgarath would never be so careless as to leave them roaming the woods where they'd get spotted and hunted. It's you, trust me," Gilan assured him.

"Dammit, Crowley, _I can't go!"_ Halt shouted, clearly audible, even from where they were squatting.

"Aannnd now we walk in and ask what the hell is going on," Gilan muttered, standing and brushing off his knees. Will did the same and followed the young Ranger into the cabin.

* * *

 **I haven't shot a gun in quite a while so that one scene where Will is introduced to the handgun is bound to have error after error, like the trigger on the back and the sheathe. If anyone knows what that stuff is actually called and how to describe it and such, I'd value your input greatly, whether it be in the form of a review or PM. Thanks!**


End file.
